doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Glee: Buscando la fama
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2009-2015 |temporadas = 6 |episodios = 121 }} Glee: buscando la fama es una serie de televisión estadounidense de la cadena Fox, creada por Ryan Murphy (Cortes y puntadas) y estrenada el 19 de mayo de 2009. La serie llegó a su fin el 20 de marzo de 2015. Reparto Personajes principales Personajes secundarios Personajes recurrentes Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales' Películas y especiales Muestra del doblaje Glee - Empire State of Mind - ESPAÑOL Glee - I Feel Pretty Unpretty (Full Performance) ESPAÑOL Glee - I Follow Rivers - ESPAÑOL Glee - Born This Way - ESPAÑOL Glee - New York, New York - ESPAÑOL Glee - For Good - ESPAÑOL Glee - The Music of the Night (Full Performance) ESPAÑOL Glee - Cell Block Tango - ESPAÑOL Glee - Not the Boy Next Door - ESPAÑOL Glee - It's Time - ESPAÑOL Glee - You're the One I Want - ESPAÑOL Glee - You're All the World To Me - ESPAÑOL Glee - Come What May - ESPAÑOL Créditos Glee_cap_1_creditos.jpg|Créditos de doblaje de "Piloto" en Netflix Glee S01E01 (01).png|Créditos de doblaje de "Piloto" Glee S01E01 (02).png|Voces Adicionales de "Piloto" Glee S01E20 (01).png|Créditos de doblaje de "Teatralidad" Glee S01E20 (02).png|Voces Adicionales de "Teatralidad" Glee2.png|Créditos de doblaje de "Sexy". P5301783.jpg|Créditos de doblaje de "En camino". creditos3x22.png|Créditos de doblaje de "Adiós" en Netflix. Glee S03E22 (01).png|Créditos de doblaje de "Adiós" Glee S03E22 (02).png|Voces Adicionales de "Adiós" Glee401LatinoNetflix.jpg|Créditos de doblaje de "La Nueva Rachel". Glee 4ta britney2.0.png|Créditos de doblaje de "Britney 2.0". Glee- Buscando la Fama Eps. 4ARC06.png| Créditos de "Vaselina". Glee S04E09 (01).png|Créditos de "La última canción" Glee S04E09 (02).png|Voces de "La última canción" Glee S04E09 (03).png|Adicionales de "La última canción" GLEE4X14.png|Créditos de doblaje de "Acepto". Glee- Buscando la Fama Eps. 4ARC19.png|Créditos de doblaje de "Dulces sueños". Curiosidades Generales: *Como reveló Irina Índigo en una entrevista informal propuesta por Eduardo Garza, cuando se buscaban actores para el casting, se buscaba también que los actores pudiesen cantar. Muchos creyeron que esto era para adaptar también las canciones en el doblaje, pero la verdadera razón es que se quería hacer un doblaje más fiel al personaje. La habilidad de cantar se muestra en muchos de los integrantes del casting de doblaje, como son en Leyla Rangel (Rachel), José Gilberto Vilchis (Finn), Maggie Vera (Quinn), Irina Índigo (Mercedes), Liliana Barba (Tina) y Hiromi Hayakawa (Sugar Motta). **Leyla Rangel comentó sobre el mismo asunto en el evento Futura 2016 en Veracruz, y expresó que desde el inicio del doblaje se tenía contemplada la posibilidad de que el cliente optara por adaptar las canciones en la traducción, pero al darse cuenta de lo ambicioso y costoso del proyecto, se rechazó la idea y se optó por subtitular las canciones. Sin embargo, el reparto se conservó lleno de actores capaces de cantar. *En ocasiones en las transmisiones por el canal Fox cuando Liliana Barba dice el título de la serie y del capítulo, únicamente se escucha el inserto "Glee", mientras que en Netflix y en ClaroVideo se puede escuchar completo. *Durante la primera y segunda temporada, en algunas ocasiones la primera competencia es llamada "Las seccionales", sin embargo en toda la serie se conservo la primera traducción "Las locales". *En las primeras temporadas, se buscó un reparto para los personajes principales y algunos secundarios que cantaran con un tono de voz parecido y/o casi idéntico a la voz original. *En muchas ocasiones la expresión "bitch" es censurada siendo traducida como "maldita" o "bruja". Pero en algunas se traduce literalmente como "perra". *Los personajes de Will Schuester y Shelby Corcoran tuvieron un breve romance y sus voces son interpretadas por Arturo Mercado Jr. y Erica Edwards, quienes son primos hermanos en la vida real, teniendo en diversos proyectos el rol principal y siendo pareja. *A pesar de que solo se subtitularon las canciones cantadas por los personajes, en los episodios Embarazo y Adiós, se subtituló la canción Single Ladies. Y en el episodio En Camino se subtituló Chapel of Love. Ninguna de esas canciones fue cantada por algún personaje. Siendo la última extra diegética. *El doblaje solo está disponible en formatos digitales como Netflix y Claro Video, en los DVD y BD solo viene en su idioma original con subtítulos al español, la cuarta temporada viene con el doblaje de Fox al portugués. *A partir de la cuarta temporada, la serie empezó a ser producida en formato 5.1, dejando el formato estéreo de las primeras tres temporadas. *En Netflix, las temporadas uno, dos y seis traen subtítulos en las canciones, aunque solo la segunda trae los subtítulos del doblaje. En ClaroVideo, las seis temporadas están con su versión en Español. *Solo la primera mitad de la segunda temporada y desde la tercera temporada en adelante se editó en 16:9 en HD. La primera temporada y la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada continúan estando en 4:3. Primera Temporada: *En la primera temporada, muchas cosas que involucran a la música y a las canciones son adaptadas el español, aunque la mayoría de ellas se cambian a partir de la segunda temporada o se repiten con menos frecuencia. *Irina Índigo en los primeros episodios usa un tono adulto para el personaje de Mercedes, pero luego lo cambia por un tono mas juvenil. *Cuando los personajes entonan, son doblados. A partir de la segunda son dejados con la voz original en inglés. *Cuando hay partes habladas en las canciones que son parte de la canción, son doblados, pero a partir de la segunda temporada esto se va perdiendo de a poco. *Cuando mencionan los nombres de las canciones, algunos son traducidos a español. *El personaje de Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) habla cuatro veces en la primera temporada. En los capítulos Enfrentamiento y Locales es doblado por Carlo Vázquez y desde Teatralidad en adelante es Arturo Castañeda. *En la primera aparición del grupo Vocal Adrenaline fue pronunciado como "Vocal Adrenalain" y posteriormente es pronunciado "Vocal Adrenalin". *Episodio Romance: **Las arcadas de Rachel cuando intenta vomitar no fueron doblados. **En la escena que Emma canta All by Myself, su voz fue doblada. *Episodio Mala Reputación: **Durante la presentación Ice Baby, en la versión original de fondo se puede escuchar a los chicos de Glee reírse y cantar partes de la canción. En el doblaje se doblaron las risas y los cantos quedan mudos. *Episodio Sigue Soñando: **Durante la presentación Safety Dance, en la versión original se utilizó una versión diferente a la del sencillo que solo incluye la voz de Artie. Sin embargo para él doblaje se utilizó la versión del sencillo donde incluye coros de Finn, Santana y Mercedes. ***Además en la versión original los miembros de club Glee y algunas personas de público gritan y cantan algunas parte de la canción, en el doblaje se escucha solo los gritos, pero con un volumen bajo. *Episodio Teatralidad: **Durante la canción Bad Romance, en una de las líneas de Kurt, se escucha la voz de Diego Ángeles cantando sobre la original. Debido a eso, la linea de Kurt no fue subtitulada, solamente la de Quinn. *Episodio Funk: **El nombre de las Animadoras es mencionado por su nombre original, Cheerios. **Breadstyx es mencionado como "palitos de pan". Segunda Temporada: *A partir de esta temporada se empiezan a utilizar textos en español. *A partir de la segunda temporada José Gilberto Vilchis usa una interpretación más juvenil y un tono agudo para interpretar al personaje Finn. *Episodio Así Nací: **Al final de la presentación de la canción Born This Way, los chicos se ríen y gritan algunas cosas, en la versión de Netflix esto se dejó en inglés, sin embargo en la versión de TV y de ClaroVideo están doblados. Tercera temporada: *A Sam se le da el apodo de "Trouty Mouth" que es traducido como "Boca de trucha", pero en la tercera temporada es cambiado a "Boca de salmón". *Leyla Rangel es reemplazada por Alondra Hidalgo, debido a que la actriz viajó a Londres para seguir con sus estudios. A pesar que Leyla volvió tiempo después, se mantuvo Alondra en el personaje hasta que Alondra en la quinta temporada tuvo que dejar su personaje por estar de gira fuera de México. A raíz de eso, Leyla retomó al personaje a partir del episodio Trio. *Episodio El nuevo maestro: **Al principio del episodio Will, Finn y Puck cantan La cucaracha y se menciona la palabra marihuana, para su transmisión doblada dicha palabra esta censurada con un beep, sin embargo en la versión en inglés dicha censura no existe. *Episodio Bailesaurio: **A partir de este episodio, Xóchitl Ugarte dobla a Becky Jackson debido a que Gaby Ugarte se fue a radicar a Francia. Cuarta temporada: *A partir de esta temporada, Liliana Barba deja de ser directora de la serie y pasa a manos de Nicolás Frías. Desde esta temporada muchos personajes que habían tenido una voz fija sufren cambios de voces en varios episodios. También se puede notar un cambio de voces adicionales y un recorte del plantel actoral. *José Vilchis vuelve a darle un tono grave a Finn como en la primera temporada. *Ryder es acreditado como "Rayder". *Episodio La Nueva Rachel: **El loop de De'wanda Umber no fue doblado, tal vez sólo porque es una linea donde dice su nombre. *Episodio Britney 2.0: **Hiromi Hayakawa es acreditada, incluso cuando su personaje no aparece. *Episodio Realmente Glee: **Terri Del Monico no es doblada por Xóchitl Ugarte, sino por Angélica Villa. *Episodio Sadie Hawkins: **Magda Giner es acreditada, incluso cuando su personaje no aparece. **Lauren no es doblada por Gabriela Guzmán *Episodio Acepto: **Eduardo Garza y Jocelyn Robles son acreditados, incluso cuando sus personajes no aparecen. *Episodios Dulces Sueños: **Nallely Solís es acreditada, incluso cuando su personaje no aparece. Quinta temporada: * A partir de la quinta temporada en las transmisiones de Fox, los subtitulos de las canciones y los créditos de doblaje no son presentados, solo los textos en español. A pesar de que los subtitulos son traducidos. En la transmisión por Streaming, sucede algo parecido, la única diferencia es que los créditos de doblaje son presentados. * Por razones desconocidas, en esta temporada muchos gestos, risas, gritos, loops y ambientes fueron dejados en inglés. *En algunos episodios, Diego Ángeles le da un tono más agudo a su personaje, Kurt. *Episodio Tina en el cielo con diamantes: **El grito de Kitty y la risa de burla de Bree no son doblados. **En la versión original Rachel menciona a la serie rival Smash, pero en el doblaje de este episodio fue cambiado a la serie musical Fama. * Episodio El Mariscal de Campo: **Todos los llantos de los personajes fueron doblados, con excepción los sollozos de Rachel luego de cantar Make You Feel My Love. *Episodio Ciudad de Ángeles: **Durante la presentación de I Love L.A., se puede escuchar algunos loops de los personajes sin doblar. *Episodio Nuevas Direcciones: **Jose Vilches retoma por última vez su personaje ya que en el episodio se oyen voces de Finn, como flashback. Sexta Temporada: *Episodio Saber Perder: **El Director Figgins deja de ser doblado por Juan Alfonso Carralero y pasa a ser doblado por Nicolás Frías. **Rachel dice la frase "the cold never bothered me anyway" que es una frase de la canción Let It Go de Frozen: Una aventura congelada, que en la película fue traducida como "el frío es parte también de mí", pero en el episodio fue traducida como "el frío no me molesta de todos modos". ***Para el doblaje de Frozen: Una aventura congelada, la canción Let It Go fue doblada y es conocida como Libre Soy, sin embargo en la serie fue dejada en su idioma original como las otras canciones. *Episodio El Asenso y la Caída de Sue Sylvester: **En la escena que Rachel recibe la llamada de NYADA en la versión original no se escucha nada en el teléfono, pero en el doblaje fueron doblados los diálogos que fueron eliminados de la versión original. *Episodio Nosotros creamos este club: **Durante la presentación de Chandelier se puede escuchar la voz original de Lea Michele decir "Oh, my God!", cuando esto debió ser doblado. Posiblemente sea por un error de edición y no se tomó en cuenta en la entrega del producto. **Al final del episodio se muestran varios flashbacks de episodios anteriores, solo los diálogos y gestos de Will fueron doblados, el resto se mantuvo sin doblar a pesar de que en sus respectivos episodios fueron doblados. *Episodio "Los sueños se hacen realidad": **En los créditos de doblaje se acredita a Carlos Díaz como Puck, Daniel Lacy como Karofsky, Emmanuel Bernal como Jake, Angélica Villa como Terri, Salvador Delgado como Burt y a Nicolás Frías como Figgins, sin embargo ellos no participaron en este episodio ya que sus personajes no hablan, solo aparecen en la presentación de I Lived. Véase también * The Glee Project Transmisión On Streaming Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series producidas por Ryan Murphy Productions Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teleamazonas Categoría:Series transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Series ganadoras del Emmy Categoría:Series transmitidas por Unitel Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Fox Play Categoría:Series transmitidas por TCS+ Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Series nominadas al Globo de Oro Categoría:Series ganadoras del Globo de Oro